La septième année d'Hermione Granger
by Sandy Gory
Summary: Ceci est la septième année d'Hermione Granger à Poudlard. Au programme: une nouvelle amie et deux nouveaux profs, Olivier Dubois et Marcus Flint.


**La septième année d'Hermione Granger ou les Chroniques du bois et de la baguette."**

_Résumé:_ Hermione Granger est une septième année à l'école de magie et de sorcellerie. Ses deux meilleurs amis qui l'accompagnent, rendent chaque jour à Poudlard amusant et distrayant. Mais que se passera-t-il cette année alors qu'Olivier Dubois est professeur de quidditch et que Marcus Flint est professeur de DCFM ? Surtout s'ils ont tous les deux des vues sur la brunette…

A/N: Dans cette histoire la guerre est finie.

_Disclaimer:_ Bien sûr tous les lieux, les personnages et les noms sont la propriété de JK Rowling. De plus, cette histoire n'est qu'une traduction de celle de aznqudditchchick que vous pourrez retrouver en anglais sous le nom de "Hermione Granger's 7th year at Hogwarts".

_NdT:_ Je n'ai fait que traduire cette histoire mais ça m'a quand même pris un certain temps. Donc j'aimerais que vous me fassiez savoir si vous aimez cette histoire (ou si vous n'aimez pas ma traduction) ou s'il faut que je passe à autre chose. Quelques petites remarques maintenant. A un moment, Malfoy donne des surnoms à Ron et Harry que j'ai été incapable de traduire. En anglais, ça donne ça: Weasel Bee et Pot Head.

Autre chose, à l'origine Ron dit toujours "Bloody Hell" que j'ai traduit par " Bon sang " ou "Putain" mais il se peut que je reprenne plus tard la première expression.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira et que se soit le cas ou non, j'implore des reviews.

**Chapitre 1:** **"Départ pour une nouvelle année formidable"**

Hermione Granger se débattait avec sa valise lorsqu'elle jeta un regard à la barrière de la plateforme 9 3/4. Elle la tint fermement, ferma ses yeux et marcha vite dans sa direction. Peu importait combien de fois elle avait dû franchir cette barrière, ça la rendait toujours un peu nerveuse. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au mur de brique et sentit son cœur se pincer; c'était sa dernière année à Poudlard.

Après une seconde elle rouvrit ses yeux et aperçut un garçon aux cheveux noir de jais et un autre roux qui l'observaient. Un large sourire se dessina immédiatement sur leur visage. C'étaient ses deux meilleurs amis, heureux de la revoir après une si longue coupure estivale.

Au lieu d'aller au Terrier, Hermione était partie en vacances avec sa famille en Malaisie car ses parents y avaient un meeting. Elle passa de très bons moments, elle aimait la culture malaysienne et elle se fit de nouveaux amis. Elle rencontra une jeune fille qui lui confia qu'elle allait également fréquenter Poudlard en septième année. Son nom était Eshwari et elles devinrent très proches.

Hermione se retrouva serrée dans les bras de ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley.

Elle avait du mal à respirer car ils l'étouffaient.

"Euh… les garçons, je ne peux plus respirer…" toussota Hermione.

Les deux garçons la libérèrent et se mirent à rire.

"S'il te plaît, ne nous quitte plus et ne pars plus en vacances , Hermy!" supplia Ron.

"Mon Dieu… Ron… Pour quelle raison?" questionna Hermione.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Mione " dit Harry." Nous nous sommes juste souvenus de notre travail à la dernière minute. Je pense qu'on a pris l'habitude que tu nous aides."

Hermione sourit. Puis elle les suivit dans le Poudlard Express. Elle adorait se trouver dans ce train et détestait l'idée qu'elle n'aurait plus à le prendre ( excepté pour le retour de Poudlard).

Une fois installés dans leur compartiment, Hermione avoua à ses amis quelle était Préfète en Chef. Ils fixèrent son badge doré.

"Je me demande qui est ton homologue masculin?" demandèrent ils en même temps.

Harry et Ron regardèrent Hermione avec une profonde inquiétude.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" interrogea Hermione.

"Mione, il paraît que Malfoy est Préfet en Chef." dit Harry, sa voix empreinte d'inquiétude.

"Oh non! T'es sérieux?" questionna Hermione, horrifiée.

A cet instant, une ravissante jeune fille pénétra dans le compartiment. Elle avait des cheveux noirs, épais et ondulés, un anneau bleu, le teint bronzé, elle portait des lunettes à la monture bleu clair; elle paraissait indienne.

Cette jeune fille n'était autre que l'amie malaysienne d'Hermione, Eshwari Ramasamy.

Elle resta debout à la porte en attendant la réaction d'Hermione.

"Eshwari, je suis contente que tu sois là… pour aller à Poudlard!" s'excama la Préfète en Chef.

"Je suis également ravie de te voir! C'est si merveilleux d'être avec toi! Je ne peux pas croire que l'on se soit seulement rencontré cet été… et je suis heureuse que nous l'ayons fait étant donné que je suis nouvelle à Poudlard!" dit

Eshwari avec un sourire radieux.

Harry donna un léger coup de coude à Hermione. Elle se sentit embarrassée d'avoir oublié de les présenter.

"Pourquoi tu ne te joindrais pas à nous, Esha? (surnom qu'Hermione avait trouvé à Eshwari)"

Esha vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

"Esha j'aimerais te présenter deux de mes meilleurs amis: Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley."

Esha serra la main de Ron. Puis elle détourna son regard sur Harry et fit de même. Celui-ci remarqua et apprécia réellement le fait qu'elle ne le dévisageait pas comme les autres le faisaient. Elle lui dit simplement salut et qu'elle espérait qu'ils deviendraient de bons amis. Elle leur demanda de l'appeler Esha à la place d'Eshwari. Harry rougit lorsqu'elle le complimenta en lui racontant qu'elle avait eu vent des histoires du trio par Hermione.

Celle-ci avait dit à tout le monde qu'elle avait rencontré Esha pendant ses vacances en Malaisie. Esha avait obtenu une bourse par son école de magie malaysienne pour passer sa septième année à Poudlard.

L'atmosphère amicale du compartiment fut interrompue par un coup frappé à la porte. Avant que Ron ne puisse l'ouvrir, Drago Malfoy entra. Il avait des cheveux argentés et des yeux bleus glacials. Hermione remarqua ( et ce ne fut pas pour lui faire plaisir) que Malfoy était attirant.

"Bien, bien, bien… Si ce n'est pas le mendiant, le balafré et la sang de bourbe" dit Malfoy, cyniquement.

Son regard se détourna sur la brune près de Granger. Il ne savait pas qui elle était. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle était jolie et qu'elle semblait être une Serpentard. Sur le moment, il ne réalisa pas ce qu'elle faisait avec ces trois losers. Ses pensées prirent soudainement fin.

"Euh…excuse moi…Mais pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?" demanda Esha sur un ton agacé.

Drago fut pris de court. Il ne pouvait pas croire que cette fille venait juste de lui parler à lui, Drago Malfoy, si sèchement. Il décida d'être cool.

"Je te regardais parce que j'étais en train de me demander ce qu'une jolie fille comme toi pouvais bien faire assise avec une bande de losers!" répondit Draco.

"Oh… Je suis vraiment désolée Mr Malfoy,la première fois que je vous ai parlé, je n'avais pas réalisé que vous étiez un vrai connard! Si je l'avais fait, je peux vous assurer que je me serais comportée plus irrespectueusement. Tant que j'y suis, ces losers sont mes amis!"

Drago se moquait du fait qu'elle soit jolie, tout ce qu'il voulait faire c'était la frapper! Avant qu'il ne puisse l'approcher, Harry s'interposa, suivi de Ron et Hermione.

"Tu ferais mieux de ne même pas y penser, Malfoy!" lui cria Harry.

Alors que Drago allait répliquer, Mrs McGonagall entra et lui expliqua, ainsi qu'à Hermione, que Dumbledore les attendait. Quand Hermione sortit avec McGonagall, elle savait qu'il était désormais évident que Drago était le Préfet en Chef. Son cœur sombra dans l'agonie. _"C'est ma dernière année à Poudlard et je dois passer la plus grande partie de mon temps avec Malfoy!"_ pensa Hermione en allant voir Dumbledore, apparemment là pour une étrange raison.

"Est-ce que j'ai mentionné que j'étais réellement désolée pour tout ce désordre?" demanda Esha aux deux garçons.

"Oui, tu l'as fait" lui répondit Harry sur un ton chaleureux. Harry l'admirait pour avoir _scotché_ Malfoy de cette façon lors de son premier jour.

"Je pense que j'ai juste craqué quand j'ai entendu ce qu'il disait à propos des enfants de moldus… J'étais révoltée par le fait qu'il utilise l'expression 'sang-de-bourbe' " dit solennellement Esha.

"Il l'utilise toujours." lui expliqua Ron.

"C'est un connard!" s'exclamèrent à l'unisson les trois nouveaux amis, ce qui les fit éclater de rire.

"Bon sang… désolé Harry, désolé Esha." dit Ron et il les quitta, rondes de préfets obligent.

Esha s'esclaffa lorsqu'elle vit Ron partir prestement.

"Harry, est-ce qu'il y a une équipe de quidditch à Poudlard?" questionna Esha.

"Oui, et je suis le capitaine de celle de Gryffondor" lui indiqua Harry.

Il put pratiquement voir ses yeux s'illuminer.

"J'adore le quidditch. En Malaysie je jouais comme poursuiveur et parfois comme attrapeur. Quel poste occupes-tu?" demanda-t-elle.

_Harry sentit que son équipe devrait faire bien mieux cette année._

"Eh bien je joue comme attrapeur depuis ma première année à Poudlard" lui relata Harry.

_Alors que leur conversation se prolongeait, les deux amis sentirent qu'ils allaient s'entendre à merveille._

"Mr Malfoy, Mrs Granger, je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui en ce lieu pour vous informer que vous avez été choisis comme préfets-en-chef. En effet, vous avez tous les deux répondu à nos attentes. C'est pourquoi je compte sur vous pour montrer l'exemple et travailler ensemble. En tant que préfets-en-chef, vous aurez une chambre à part dans vos salles communes. Miss Granger, votre chambre se situera à côté du dortoir des filles de Gryffondor. Mr Malfoy, la vôtre à côté du dortoir des garçons de Serpentard. Vôtre première tâche consistera à organiser les réunions des préfets et les rondes de nuit quotidiennes. Je vous félicite, vous pouvez maintenant retourner à vos occupations. Merci!" leur dit Dumbledore sur un ton amusé.

Hermione ne pouvait pas trouver la moindre raison qui justifia que Malfoy soit préfet-en-chef. Il avait toujours eu des ennuis. Malfoy n'était qu'un sale con arrogant! Elle détestait le fait qu'il ait été choisi à la place de Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean et de n'importe quel autre garçon. La seule bonne chose qu'Hermione pensait capable de rendre cette année exceptionnelle, c'était l'arrivée d'Esha à Poudlard.

La jeune fille marmonna toute seule sur le chemin du retour vers son compartiment. Dès qu'elle y entra, elle s'effondra sur le siège de Ron.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Mione?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Malfoy est le préfet-en-chef!" maugréa Hermione.

Harry, Ron et Esha étaient en colère.

"Pourquoi Malfoy? Il est tellement désagréable!" demanda Esha.

"Son père a beaucoup d'argent et de pouvoir!" répondit Ron, agité.(Ndt: mais qui est JT?lol)

"Le train arrive à Poudlard dans un quart d'heure. On devrait mettre nos robes" leur dit Hermione.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à Poudlard et s'installèrent dans la Grande Salle, Hermione entreprit de mettre Esha au courant de la tradition du Choixpeau magique quand celle-ci lui expliqua qu'elle l'avait lu dans "Histoire de le Magie".

_Hermione se dit qu'elles étaient faites pour s'entendre._

Tout le monde dans la salle fit silence pour écouter la chanson :

_Il y a mille ans ou plus_

_Alors que je venais d'être cousu_

_Vivaient les fondateurs de ce collège fabuleux_

_Je me souviens de chacun d'entre eux :_

_Gryffondor le hardi et le vaillant_

_Serdaigle la juste et l'intelligente_

_Poufsouffle la douce et travailleuse_

_Serpentard le malin et l'ambitieux._

_Ces quatre grands sorciers_

_Symbolisent vos qualités_

_Et nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour une bonne raison_

_Répartir chacun d'entre vous dans les différentes maisons._

_Chez Gryffondor iront les vaillants et les hardis_

_Chez Serdaigle se retrouveront les justes et les érudits_

_Ceux qui ressemblent à Poufsouffle notre amie_

_Dans sa maison seront chaleureusement accueillis_

_Enfin les malins et les débrouillards_

_Rejoindront ceux de Serpentard._

_Quelle joie de vous recevoir_

_En cette nouvelle année qui débute à Poudlard!_

_Venez et ouvrez moi votre cœur_

_Pour que je vous répartisse sans aucune erreur._

Les premières années étaient alignées. McGonagall fixa son parchemin et appela Amélia Adillisteners. Elle finit par Heidi Zambini.

Tout le monde était prêt à savourer le festin mais Mrs McGonagall rappela qu'il restait une dernière personne à répartir.

"Miss Eshwari Ramasamy, venez me rejoindre s'il vous plait."

Esha vint se placer nerveusement à ses côtés. Le professeur attendait que le directeur s'adresse à la foule. Dumbledore se leva et face à l'assemblée, il éleva sa baguette jusqu'à sa gorge et murmura _sonorous_.

Sa voix résonna dans la salle. Hermione écouta Dumbledore présenter la nouvelle année à Poudlard. Elle prêta l'oreille plus attentivement lorsqu'il parla d'Esha et de l'école dont elle venait. Elle regarda McGonagall poser le Choixpeau sur la tête de son amie. Après une minute, il hurla "GRRRRYYYFFONDOOOOR!" et la table rouge explosa en applaudissements alors qu'Esha s'asseyait auprès d'Hermione. On la félicita puis la salle retrouva le silence lorsque Dumbledore se leva à nouveau.

Il s'éclaircit la voix et capta l'attention des élèves.

"Comme chacun le sait déjà, Mrs Bibine a décidé de partir à la retraite. Nous souhaitons donc la bienvenue au professeur qui la remplace… Mr Dubois. Il a obtenu son diplôme il y a seulement quatre ans. Il était le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor. Les applaudissements sont donc les bienvenus…"

Les immenses portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur Olivier Dubois. Hermione en eut le souffle coupé. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait être professeur à Poudlard. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il deviendrait un joueur professionnel.

Alors qu'il longeait la table des Gryffondors, il fit un clin d'œil ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir et glousser les filles. Hermione et Esha levèrent les yeux au ciel et se mirent à rire.

Le professeur Dumbledore fit revenir le calme.

"Nous accueillons également un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je vous présente donc le professeur… Flint!"

Les Serpentards applaudirent violemment. Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, laissant cette fois entrer Marcus Flint.

Après le repas, les élèves rejoignèrent leur salle commune. Hermione, Esha, Ron et Harry s'avachirent sur les canapés de celle de Gryffondor. Hermione adorait cette pièce. Elle était décorée de rouge et d'or et les sofas douillets près du feu rendaient l'endroit "chaleureux" et plaisant.

"Je suis tellement heureux que Dubois soit prof ici. C'est un type formidable" dit Harry.

"Dubois est génial. Putain, c'est tout ce que je peux dire à propos de Flint comme prof de DCFM!" lâcha Ron, faisant rire Hermione et Esha.

_Hermione décida à ce moment précis que rien, absolument rien, ne pourrait gâcher sa septième année à Poudlard._

_**Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je continuerais la traduction quand j'aurais obtenu 5 reviews. Alors vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire...**_


End file.
